


Winter's Miracle

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Infertility, Snowed In, Yuletide Magic 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Draco and Hermione find themselves snowed in for the weekend, forcing them to miss their holiday party. Unhappy with this turn of events, Draco makes no effort to hide his feelings. In turn, Hermione decides to give him his gift early in order to lift his spirits.





	Winter's Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, my lovely readers! I decided to dip my toes back into Dramione and signed up for Strictly Dramione's Yuletide Magic fest. I hope that you like this short little tale. It was a fun one-shot to write. Make sure to read the other stories in the collection and thank you to the admin for running the event!
> 
> Thank you Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to check for errors! You two are always so amazing. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Dramione Snowed In

"Well," Hermione stated, staring glumly out the window. "It looks like we're going to be stuck here for the night. Possibly even through the weekend." She let the curtain fall back into place and turned to look at Draco, who was lacing up his boots.

"You're not serious?" he asked, straightening up and giving her a frown. "The snow wasn't supposed to start until tonight."

"It came early." Hermione shrugged and then walked back toward the bed. She took a seat next to Draco and placed her head on his shoulder. "There goes our holiday party."

"I'm going to seriously kill Potter the next time I see him," Draco growled, taking hold of Hermione's hand. "He knew better than to send us out on a mission with a snowstorm in the weather report."

"We had to check that lead," Hermione said with a half smile. "You know neither of us would have had a restful holiday if we hadn't."

With a rueful smile, Draco conceded, "You're right, love, but that doesn't mean I'm not annoyed by this. What do we do now?"

Shrugging, Hermione kicked off her own boots. "We might as well get comfortable. The cabin is paid for through Monday. When we don't make it back, your mother will know to either cancel the party or go on as planned."

"Sometimes, I really detest being an Auror," Draco whined, now moving to remove his boots once more. "Having to work through the holiday is a load of rubbish."

"I know," Hermione said, patting her husband's knee. "At least we get to work together from time to time."

"Only because Potter allows it." Getting up from the bed, Draco went over and stoked the fire since they would be staying for a while. "It's not often enough if you ask me."

"You know as well as I do that the MLE Department only comes in  _after_ the Autor department captures the bad guys," she said with a grin, now lounging on the bed. In all honesty, she was rather worn out from this mission. She had good reason too, but it was not yet time to reveal that to her husband. "Nevertheless, Harry thought it would make things easier for me to be here with you if we did manage to track Dolohov down."

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Draco mused, brushing his hands on his trousers. "I could be stuck here with Potter instead of you."

Laughing, Hermione rolled onto her side. Propping up her head on her hand, she said, "Now we have some extra alone time together, Draco. Whatever shall we do?"

Grumbling, Draco stalked over to his duffle began to dig inside. He grabbed out a few files and moved to the table, intent on doing some work. "I suppose we should figure out our next step on the case. If Dolohov isn't hiding out in this forest, he's got to be in one of the surrounding towns."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco," Hermione said in exasperation since he missed her cues completely. Her outburst stopped Draco in his tracks, so she rolled to the edge of the bed and hopped to her feet. She threw her hands up into the air before going to her own duffle. Rifling through it, she grabbed out a small package and handed it to her husband. "I thought giving you this at the party would be more romantic, but since we're stuck here tonight, here's your gift. Maybe this will get you out of your grumpy mood at being stuck here with me." She thrust the box at him and then stepped back, crossing her arms.

Confused, Draco set the files on the table by the window and accepted the box. He gave her a curious stare but opened the gift, nonetheless. Staring inside, he was utterly perplexed at the grainy black and white photograph. "What is this?" he asked, angling the box back and forth.

"Oh, I forgot," Hermione said with a soft smile, coming to take hold of the box. She carefully lifted the photograph from inside and showed it to him properly. "This isn't wizarding tradition, but it's what we do in the Muggle world. It's a sonogram photograph. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad, Draco." With that she pointed at the tiny blurb on the picture that indicated there was, in fact, a baby growing inside of her.

"What?" Draco said breathily, reaching out to take the photograph. He stared at it in awe, a single finger coming up to trace the outline of the baby he helped to create. "I thought the Healers said you wouldn't be able to have children?"

"It's a winter miracle, apparently," Hermione replied, tears in her eyes and her throat tight from holding them back. She took his hand and squeezed. "Are you excited?"

"Thrilled, love…" Draco said, dropping the photograph onto the bedspread and taking hold of Hermione's face. "I'm so bloody excited, I don't even know what to say or do." He kissed her then, tenderly, trying to convey all of his emotions into a single kiss.

Pulling away, Hermione smiled through her tears of joy. "I really thought we would never be so lucky, Draco," she whispered, swallowing back a sob.

"Come now," Draco comforted his wife. "Even if you hadn't been able to have a child, we would have found another way to have a family. Let's focus on our miracle. I love you, Hermione, and I can't wait to have this baby with you." He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears, grinning the entire time.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione said, snuggling closer. "Let's not worry about the snow or hurrying home to London. Can we stay here for the entire weekend?"

"Absolutely," Draco agreed, tugging Hermione toward him. He drew her to the window and threw back the curtain. "If I have to be snowed in, I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else than you, love. You and our winter's miracle." With that, he placed a hand tenderly on Hermione's stomach and then kissed her again.

Outside the snow continued to fall, but inside the cabin, Draco and Hermione celebrated their miracle in the comfort of one's another's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
